


De modelos y policías.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Jordan Parrish Friendship, Detective Stiles, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Model Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —¿Por qué fue la de anoche? —murmuró Stiles. En algún punto mientras estaban teniendo sexo, el castaño se dio cuenta de que los besos de Derek eran necesitados, desesperados, y eso tenía más que ver con su estado emocional que con su necesidad física.Derek se quitó el brazo de encima y lo miró con seriedad.—A veces necesito un poco de normalidad— dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire. —y con toda la locura del acosador…— resopló hacia el techo— además— musitó, viéndolo de nuevo— desde que te vi supe que lo harías bien y no me equivocaba.Stiles se rio y le dio con una almohada en la cara.O donde Stiles es un detective de la fuerza 5.0 en Hawái y Derek un modelo reconocido.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirado en una capítulo de Hawai 5.0, tenía muchas ganas de hacer un crossover de ambas series y por fin lo pude hacer :)   
> Debo añadir, en este fic hay contenido sexual explícito y tanto el Sterek como el McDanno son versátiles (aunque de este último solo habrá una insinuación), pondré un aviso en el capítulo donde Stiles será activo, ya que sé que hay personas que no están cómodas leyéndolo.   
> Ah, me olvidaba, es la primera vez que publico una escena de sexo y quería experimentar con éste fic so... espero haya quedado bien.   
> Sin más, pasen y lean :)

Steve sabía que a Stiles no le gustaría para nada la asignación que tenían. 

 

El muchacho tocó a la puerta de cristal dos veces antes de entrar. 

 

—¿Me hablaste jefe? —Stiles traía una camiseta de manga larga azul y un pantalón de mezclilla negro que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que en realidad era, con el cabello castaño apuntando en todas direcciones. 

 

Lo único que te decía que era un policía era la placa colgando de su cuello y la pistola en su cadera. 

 

Stiles parecía inofensivo y gracias a su apariencia muchas veces habían podido entrar a los lugares a investigar sin levantar sospechas. 

 

Pero Stiles era de todo menos inofensivo. Sobre todo, con su lenguaje sarcástico que le recordaba mucho a su pareja y una puntería que hasta él llegaba a envidiar en ocasiones. 

 

Por eso, en esos momentos, sabiendo con lo que tenían que tratar, era que Steve hubiera preferido que no tuviera su arma cerca.

 

—Sí, tenemos una asignación.

 

—¿Dónde?

 

¿Dónde estaba Danno cuando lo necesitaba? 

 

—Tenemos que ir a la costa. 

 

Stiles pasó el peso de un pie a otro. 

 

—No hay un cadáver, porque si no ya estaríamos yendo hacia allá. 

 

Steve tomó su arma y la enfundó para salir de la oficina, Stiles lo siguió. 

 

Podía escuchar al chico hablando detrás de él, pero Steve prefería estar en el coche hasta decirle todo.

 

Ni siquiera preguntó, tomó las llaves del nuevo Jeep de Stiles y se subió del lado del piloto.

 

—¿Por qué siempre debes manejar tú? y, además, ¡mi coche! que Danno te permita hacer eso con su camaro, no significa que puedas hacerlo con todos los demás. 

 

—Primero, como ya se los he dicho, me mareo si voy de copiloto y segundo, llegaremos más rápido si conduzco yo.

 

—Llegaremos más rápido si conduzco yo—lo imitó Stiles con una voz chillona— lo único que tú conseguirás un día es matarnos. 

 

Steve negó con la cabeza y encendió la camioneta.

 

Stiles movió sus dedos sobre la consola para poner la radio.

 

—¿Irás con Danno por la tarde? — inquirió el chico cuando ya iban en camino. 

 

—Si—Steve se moría por hacerlo, le era extraño no tenerlo en la casa después del trabajo— también quiero ver a Charlie— el hijo menor de Danno se había ganado su corazón desde el primero momento. 

 

¿Quién diría que después de todo los niños si le gustaban? Aunque solo eran los hijos de su compañero, de ahí en fuera los niños no le agradaban demasiado.

 

Stiles lo miró.

 

—Bien, ¿te importa si te acompaño? Le tengo unos regalos a Charlie. 

 

Steve sonrió, Stiles y los demás sólo habían conocido al pequeño un día antes de la operación y ya se había robado también sus corazones. 

 

—¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —la pierna de Stiles rebotaba con impaciencia y a Steve ya le estaba volviendo loco el movimiento. Ya recordaba por qué lo dejaba manejar siempre que iba con él, de esa manera el policía se mantenía centrado en lo que hacía.

 

—Tenemos una asignación en el hotel Hilton.

 

—¿Qué sucedió ahí? —el chico lo estaba mirando.

 

—Lo verás al llegar.

 

—Steve— dijo Stiles alargando la e.

 

—Stiles— respondió Steve de igual forma.

 

—¿Por qué presiento que no me va a gustar? —refunfuñó el chico y se cruzó de brazos.

 

“Oh, porque no te va a gustar” pensó el comandante McGarrett.

 

 

+

 

 

—¡¿Modelos?! —exclamó el chico en cuanto bajaron hacia la playa, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una sesión de fotografía con numerosos modelos. —¿por qué demonios nos trajiste a Chin? ¿o a Kono? Ellos estarían encantados con esto.

 

—Porque ellos aun no llegaban— musitó Steve.

 

Escuchó a Stiles despotricar a su lado, moviendo sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Steve ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellos, así que no les hizo ni caso.

 

—Han llegado cartas de un acosador, el problema es que el equipo de seguridad aun no sabe a quién están dirigidas, así que solicitaron nuestra presencia en el lugar y el hotel mientras lo averiguan.

 

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma— murmuró entre dientes el castaño, Steve sabía la aberración que el chico tenía hacia ese mundo, dado que, durante su adolescencia, Stiles fue modelo de varias líneas de ropa y vio un lado de las personas que lo dejó por completo asqueado.

 

—Solo hablaremos con ellos y estaremos al tanto de la investigación, no pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

 

—Bien.

 

No tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta la carpa donde estaba el equipo de seguridad. Steve ya conocía al jefe encargado de todo eso.

 

—¿Cómo estás, Arlo? —Steve estrechó la mano del hombre.

 

—Bien, Steve, mucho tiempo sin verte— Steve asintió. —Gracias por responder tan rápido.

 

—No es ningún problema— volteó hacia Stiles— éste es el detective Stilinski, también estará apoyando la investigación.

 

Stiles estrechó la mano de Arlo y asintió con la cabeza con pesadez.

 

—Necesitaremos hablar con los modelos y revisar las inmediaciones del hotel— Arlo asintió y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

 

Stiles estaba ofuscado y su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Nos miramos. Tuve la sensación de que podía caer dentro de aquellos ojos.” Charles Bukowski._

 

Justo ese día se le ocurrió llegar temprano al trabajo, de haber sabido la asignación que tenían ni se hubiera aparecido. Podía llamar a Steve diciéndole que tenía cita médica y llegaría tarde. 

O que el despertador no había sonado, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí, rodeado de todas esas personas que él deseaba dejar atrás. 

Realmente, no se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron hasta los modelos, para más inri, todos eran hombres. Steve había comenzado una de las entrevistas con uno que se veía bastante joven, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y pómulos sacados de alguna escultura griega. 

Y por su lenguaje corporal, debía ser un completo idiota con el ego por las nubes. 

No que Stiles fuera prejuicioso, pero él conocía a ese tipo de chicos, durante años estuvo rodeado por ellos. 

Decidió acercarse a un chico bastante alto, cabello rizado entre castaño y rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa fácil. 

Bien, tal vez hablar con él no sería una molestia.

Todo iba bien, las preguntas típicas como: ¿hay alguien que quiera hacerte daño? ¿relaciones rotas hace poco? Lo usual para un caso de acoso, cuando el sonido del celular de Steve lo desconcentró.

No, por favor, no. 

—¡Stiles! — llamó el comandante, el castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza— surgió un caso— dijo en cuanto se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, Stiles casi podía ver reflejado en los ojos de Steve su expresión de dolor. 

—Entonces, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? —Stiles ya no era un niño y podía afrontar esa situación como el adulto y profesional que era— en cuanto termine aquí iré a ver a Danny. 

Steve asintió y le dio una sonrisa para infundirle apoyo. 

Alcanzó a escuchar que le decía a Arlo algo sobre que si podían llevarlo al centro de la ciudad. 

Terminó de hablar con Isaac, el modelo que había entrevistado, y caminó directamente hacia otro hombre, uno que lo dejó pasmado durante dos segundos antes de recomponerse. 

Alto, cabello negro, una barba casi al ras bien cuidada, pómulos marcados, una nariz que haría llorar a cualquier escultor y una sonrisa con dientes de conejo que Stiles catalogó como adorables. 

No acertó al color de sus ojos hasta que estuvo frente a él. Había tantos en ellos que Stiles podría mirarlos por horas, tratando de descubrir cada uno de ellos. 

Se dio un golpe mental y se obligó a reaccionar. 

—Soy el detective Stilinski y necesito hacerle un par de preguntas señor… 

—Hale, soy Derek Hale, pero puedes decirme solo Derek— Stiles había escuchado de él. Derek le sonrió con facilidad y Stiles tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. 

—Señor Hale— dijo, cuando fue capaz de volver a mirarlo, los ojos de Derek se apagaron ligeramente— tengo un par de preguntas. 

—Adelante— Derek relajó su posición y Stiles se permitió bajar un poco la vista, solo un poco. 

Gran error. 

El modelo traía unos bóxers blancos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. 

Stiles rápidamente volvió a subir la vista y sintió su rostro encenderse. 

Se llevó todo su autocontrol no tener una erección justo ahí y, para su jodida suerte, llevaba unos jeans bastante ajustados ese día. 

—¿Conoce a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? 

Derek se mordió el labio, pensando en su respuesta. 

—Alessandro De Luca. 

—¿El corredor? —Derek asintió. — ¿El corredor que murió el año pasado? 

—Así es.

Stiles quiso reírse. 

—Necesito a alguien vivo. 

—Usted solo preguntó si conocía a alguien que quisiera hacerme daño, yo le respondí. 

Touché. 

—Bien, ¿actualmente hay alguien vivo que quiera hacerle daño?

Derek sonrió.

—No que yo sepa. 

Su conversación se desvió tanto que Derek terminó diciendo algo bastante cierto y en lo que Stiles había pensado en muchas ocasiones. 

—La gente no nos conoce, pero creen hacerlo y se hacen percepciones incorrectas de nosotros. Ser una figura pública es complicado. 

—Bastante complicado— murmuró Stiles. 

Derek lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, Señor Hale, eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo. 

—Espero que lo encuentren— dijo Derek y se dio media vuelta, subiéndose el bóxer sin realmente necesidad de acomodárselo. 

Stiles se mordió el labio ante la visión de las caderas de Derek y un lugar donde él, con mucho gusto, se adentraría. 

—Supongo que es contigo con quién debo hablar— una voz lo sacó de sus lascivos pensamientos. Volteó para encontrarse un rostro amigable y conocido. 

—¿Jordan? —preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. 

—Hola Stiles— su sonrisa era amable— sabía que estabas con los 5.0 aquí en Hawái—Jordan se adelantó y lo abrazó, él era el único con quién había tenido una buena amistad el tiempo que duró su carrera de modelo y alguien que le dolía haber dejado atrás. 

Jordan, cuando Stiles le contó todo, entendió perfectamente su decisión para dejar el mundo del modelaje, si eso incluía dejarlo también a él atrás. 

Se separó del abrazo y bufó.

—Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí— musitó Stiles con una sonrisa. 

—Yo lo sospeché cuando nos dijeron que vendríamos a Hawái, pero solo era una suposición, dado lo grande que es este lugar. 

—Si, bueno, ha sido una completa casualidad. —Jordan posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Tienes algún tiempo libre en estos días? Deberíamos vernos, tenemos muchos años que recuperar. 

Stiles se mordió el labio, realmente, sus días libres terminaban con un caso a la mitad de su descanso, así que no, no había días libres. 

—Podría aprovechar un tiempo si es que llego a tenerlo. 

Jordan asintió y sonrió

—Así que, ¿tienes algo que preguntarme? 

Stiles comenzó su interrogatorio, obteniendo lo mismo que en los otros dos. 

No había sospechosos, ninguno tenía idea de quién podía estar acosándolos.

Jordan soltó una risita mientras hablaban sobre lo que Stiles había hecho en su carrera como policía, el castaño lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Stiles, Jordan hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Stiles volteó.

Encontró a Derek viéndolo, a lo que el modelo solo le sonrió antes de desviar su atención hacia el mar.

—Te ha estado comiendo con la mirada desde que llegaste —musitó Jordan, haciendo que el policía volteara hacia él tan rápido que se preguntaba cómo no se rompió el cuello.

—¿Derek? —Jordan se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Por supuesto que Derek, Stiles, o sea, todos ya te comimos con la mirada— a Stiles no le pasó por alto el plural que Jordan uso, sin embargo, no dijo nada— pero Derek es el más obvio y por lo que vi hace rato, el que más te interesó— su ceja se alzó sugerentemente y el rostro del policía se encendió de un furioso rojo.

—Eso no es cierto— Jordan se rio ante su tono chillón.

—Te conozco Stilinski, sé cuándo alguien te gusta.

Stiles negó vehemente con la cabeza, hasta que su movimiento se alentó y se quedó en blanco.

¿Tan obvio había sido?

Demonios.

Stiles se quedó más tiempo platicando con Jordan, ya sin seguir el hilo del caso.

 

+

 

Stiles acompañó al equipo de seguridad a revisar el hotel donde los modelos se estaban alojando, revisaron todas y cada una de las habitaciones donde estarían y la de sus alrededores, no encontraron señales de algo extraño ni que pusiera en riesgo a los hombres, por lo que el castaño se despidió de Jordan, de Arlo y tomó el Jeep para regresar al centro.

Iba a más de la mitad de camino de regreso cuando una llamada entró a su celular.

—Detective Stiles Stilinski. —respondió.

—¡Stiles! —se fijó en el número, no lo reconocía. —Steve me dio tu número— identificó la voz de Arlo— encontramos algo y…

Stiles dio vuelta en U y tomó dirección al hotel, de nuevo.

—Llegaré en diez minutos. —cortó la llamada y aceleró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles es activo en éste capítulo, si no les agrada leerlo de esa manera pueden solo leer el principio, donde se habla de los detalles sobre el caso.   
> Como dije, es la primera vez que publico algo de éste tipo, espero que haya quedado bien :)

Encontró al equipo de seguridad reunido en el loft, Arlo lo recibió con una expresión de preocupación. 

—Llegaron éstos— le tendió dos sobres, que ya estaban en bolsas de evidencia cada uno -a Stiles no le sorprendería que ellos contaran con un servicio de CSI— no es la primera vez, por eso sabíamos que están en riesgo, pero son increíblemente perturbadores. 

—¿A quién están dirigidos? —inquirió, mientras se ponía unos guantes para revisarlos él mismo. 

—No lo dicen, pero es la primera vez que hay un “regalo” dentro. 

Stiles lo miró. 

—¿Regalo? —preguntó con voz cautelosa, metió la mano en uno de los sobres y sacó el contenido. 

Dejó la carta a un lado, centrándose en las fotos de un hombre semidesnudo, no mostraba su rostro, solo el torso y parte de la ingle. 

—Esto no es bueno— murmuró— el hecho de que ya se exponga de esta manera… 

—Lo sé, por eso te llame. 

—Las enviaré a nuestro laboratorio, podría haber algo en el fondo de la foto que sirva para su identificación— Stiles detalló en que había una ventana justo detrás del sujeto, si lograban mejorar la calidad de la imagen tal vez podrían identificar el lugar donde se tomó. 

Escuchó a Arlo hablar con su equipo, mientras él regresaba la carta a su sobre y la bolsa. 

—Me gustaría hacer una revisión exhaustiva de nuevo y ver las grabaciones de seguridad, la carta la entregaron personalmente, ¿no? —preguntó. 

—Así es, en recepción sabían que todo lo que llegara para los muchachos debe pasar primero por nuestras manos.

 Stiles asintió.

 —Mantengan a los modelos alejados de aquí y vigilados. 

Arlo organizó a su gente y Stiles se dirigió a la zona donde tenían las computadoras para ver las grabaciones.

 

 

+

 

 

—Contrataron a un servicio de mensajería— murmuró, una vez que se encontró con el jefe de seguridad en una habitación— y quién haya sido dio datos falsos, nuestro equipo ya está analizando la carta. 

Arlo se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. 

—Si supiéramos tras quienes va esto sería más sencillo. —Stiles bufó, dándole la razón. 

—Sugiero que por ahora cancelen la sesión y los mantengan aquí. 

—Ellos no quisieron, dijeron que no van a detener sus vidas por un loco. 

—Un loco que podría matarlos, si saben eso ¿no? —Arlo sonrió condescendientemente. 

—Lo saben.

 

 

+

 

 

Cuando revisaron el lugar, por segunda vez en el día, ya casi anochecía. El detective quería hablar de nuevo con los hombres, ahora para preguntarles si no habían visto a alguien extraño desde su llegada a Hawái. 

La última habitación que visitó fue la de Derek. 

Tocó con calma y esperó a que le respondieran. 

—¡Adelante! — la voz de Derek llegó amortiguada, Stiles giró la perilla y entró. 

—Señor Hale, sugiero que cierre la puerta con llave porque…

—¡Casi no le escucho! —la voz salía de una de las habitaciones, Stiles se detuvo en el pasillo. 

—¡Puede pasar, estoy aquí! — gritó el modelo y Stiles caminó hasta la puerta abierta.  

—Señor Hale, necesito su...—Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de Derek en unos bóxers muy entallados. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, viéndolo por encima de su hombro. 

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Derek con voz sugerente. 

Stiles Stilinski nunca se había quedado sin habla, jamás, nadie había podido callarlo en su vida.  

Hasta ese momento.  

—¿Y bien? — insistió ante la falta de respuesta, dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a Stiles.  

Si la vista por detrás era generosa, la de adelante era... 

Stiles se mordió el labio inconscientemente. 

 _"Creo que te verías mejor sin ellos"_ pensó.  

—¿En verdad lo crees? —inquirió el pelinegro. Stiles alzó la mirada y sintió su rostro calentarse.  

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? —Derek asintió con cautela. —Mierda—musitó Stiles por lo bajo, Derek sonrió con picardía y siguió bajando los bóxers. 

La visión de sus oblicuos y el final de su camino feliz hizo maravillas con la polla de Stiles.  

—O eres un hombre indeciso o crees que esto no va en serio— dijo Derek al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y se impulsaba con las manos hasta recargarse contra el cabecero de la cama. 

Stiles no sabía cómo salir de su shock. 

Ese hombre, ese modelo cuyos rasgos podrían hacer llorar a cualquier escultor, ¿se estaba ofreciendo a él?  

¿Quería que lo follara?  

Stiles miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la cámara oculta. 

—¿Sabes? No me gusta esperar.  

A la mierda, si lo estaban grabando, él sería el primero en mirar esa sex tape.  

Stiles sonrió antes de acercarse a la cama, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la colcha hasta encontrar la pierna de Derek, trazó con ellos el camino hasta su ingle para subir por su pecho, sintiendo la respiración de Derek bajó su toque.  

Llegó hasta su barbilla, donde lo sujetó para que sus labios se encontrarán.  

Derek sabía a enjuague bucal de menta y olía a su aftershave. 

 _"Cuidando su apariencia en cualquier momento."_  

Stiles bajó de nuevo su mano, esta vez adentrándose en los bóxers del modelo, tanteando, jugando y explorando.  

El gemido de Derek se ahogó en su boca.  

En algún momento, el pelinegro colocó una mano en su cintura, obligándolo a ir hacia la cama y Stiles no tardó demasiado en acomodarse en el espacio entre las piernas de Derek.  

El beso era impaciente y demandante, ambos querían hacer lo que deseaban desde la primera vez que se vieron. 

Derek comenzó a dejar besos sobre su mandíbula y cuello y Stiles se inclinó ligeramente para darle mejor acceso.  

Stiles enrolló sus manos en los muslos de Derek y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que se recostara sobre su espalda, comenzando a repartir besos con la boca abierta sobre todo su pecho. 

Derek jadeó cuando se entretuvo con sus pezones, haciendo que Stiles sonriera y afianzara el agarre sobre la polla de Derek.  

Un ruido sobre su cabeza lo distrajo de su tarea. 

—Ten—Derek le tendió un bote de lubricante, Stiles se levantó y lo tomó. 

Lo miró por un minuto entero antes de volverse hacia Derek.  

—Nunca creí que... 

—Hay veces que me gusta ser atendido, otras que me gusta atender. —Stiles estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea del moreno. 

Stiles enarcó la ceja al tiempo que se movió sobre sus rodillas, para tener un mejor acceso hacia Derek. Dejó el bote sobre la cama y con calma bajo los bóxers del modelo hasta sacarlos por sus pies. Derek se mordió el labio.  

Stiles abrió el bote de lubricante y se echó un poco en sus dedos, acomodó uno contra la entrada de Derek y lo miro hasta que éste asintió, dándole permiso.  

—Eres estrecho—murmuró Stiles, Derek hizo un ruidito que tomó como afirmación. —y sé que ésta no es la primera vez.  

Stiles miró hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Derek.

 —Elasticidad, supongo— se encogió de hombros.  

Aprovechando su distracción, Stiles introdujo un segundo dedo y sonrió con suficiencia cuando tocó ese punto dentro de Derek que lo hizo cerrar los ojos inconscientemente.  

Ver a ese hombre, a ese imponente hombre, follándose contra sus dedos y murmurando su nombre era más de lo que podía soportar.  

Metió un tercer dedo y rápidamente el cuarto.  

Cuando Derek se aferró al cabecero de la cama con ambas manos, Stiles sacó sus dedos y alineó su polla con la entrada del modelo.  

Detuvo su avance al darse cuenta de lo que le faltaba. 

—No traigo condones— Derek lo miró, con la respiración agitada y los párpados caídos.  

—Estoy limpio, nos hacen exámenes periódicos por seguridad ¿tú? 

—También—Stiles no le dijo que sabía sobre esos exámenes, dado que a él también se los practicaban cuando estaba en la industria. Como policía le hacían los exámenes físicos cada tres meses, así que no había problema. 

Sin más tiempo que perder, Stiles comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de Derek.  

—Joder—murmuró sobre los labios de Derek— te sientes tan bien. 

El modelo lo alcanzó con sus labios, solo haciendo un ligero contacto, antes de que Stiles comenzará a penetrarlo con fuerza. 

Los jadeos de ambos llenaron la habitación con rapidez. Stiles no podía evitar la sonrisa ante los gemidos que Derek le regalaba.  

El pelinegro comenzó a bajar sus manos, directamente a su polla, pero Stiles lo sostuvo por las muñecas y negó con la cabeza. 

—Te correrás solo con mi polla dentro de ti—Derek se quejó, pero no opuso resistencia, volviendo a subir una de sus manos hasta el cabecero y la otra hacia la espalda de Stiles.  

Un largo tiempo después, cuando su ritmo había comenzado a ser errático y Derek ya había enterrado las uñas contra su espalda demasiadas veces, fue que Stiles sintió una tensión en su bajo vientre, anuncio de que su orgasmo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.  

Golpeó contra Derek un par de veces más, asegurándose de tocar cada una de esas veces su próstata, hasta que el pelinegro se corrió con un gemido mudo, formando con su preciosa boca una perfecta o.  

Stiles se dejó ir después de eso.  

Con la respiración agitada, Stiles salió de Derek, quién se debía encontrar muy sensible ya que cerró las piernas con cuidado en cuanto el policía estuvo fuera de él.  

Ninguno dijo nada, Derek solo movió un poco las cobijas, haciendo espacio para que Stiles entrará en la cama.  

El castaño no tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación e irse a su casa. 

Se desplomó sobre la almohada, mirando a Derek hasta que sus párpados se volvieron pesados. 

 

_"Enamorarte es como quedarse dormido, despacito y sin darte cuenta"_

Despertó con un calor sofocante contra su espalda y un brazo rodeando su cintura.  

Así que ahora, ¿él era la cuchara pequeña?  

Se removió en la cama, tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre, que, ante el movimiento solo lo afianzó más. 

—Derek— tocó su brazo, ya que el modelo no cedía en su fuerza— Derek, suéltame— Derek hizo un ruidito de negación— necesito ir al baño. 

El modelo musitó algo, pero lo soltó. Stiles encontró la puerta del baño después de abrir la del armario. 

Cuando terminó con sus necesidades y tomó un poco de la pasta de dientes de Derek para limpiarse la boca, regresó a la habitación. 

Derek estaba completamente extendido en la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos y roncando ligeramente. Stiles volvió a recostarse a su lado, mirando el amanecer por la pequeña abertura que había entre las cortinas. 

—¿Por qué fue la de anoche? —murmuró Stiles. En algún punto mientras estaban teniendo sexo, el castaño se dio cuenta de que los besos de Derek eran necesitados, desesperados, y eso tenía más que ver con su estado emocional que con su necesidad física. 

Derek se quitó el brazo de encima y lo miró con seriedad. 

—A veces necesito un poco de normalidad— dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire. —y con toda la locura del acosador…— resopló hacia el techo— además— musitó, viéndolo de nuevo— desde que te vi supe que lo harías bien y no me equivocaba. 

Stiles se rio y le dio con una almohada en la cara. Derek le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, con sus dientes de conejo completamente visibles y de esas que llegan hasta los ojos. 

Después de un rato en silencio, cada uno, en sus pensamientos, Stiles se sentó en la cama. 

—Es hora de irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. 

—Quédate a desayunar, ¿qué clase de anfitrión sería si te dejo ir sin comer? — Stiles enarcó una ceja ante el tono de doble sentido que utilizó el modelo. 

—Comida— su tono fue cauteloso, mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación. 

—Por supuesto, ¿qué más sería? —Derek sonrió con travesura antes de ponerse en pie e ir por el teléfono de la habitación. 

Stiles se mordió el labio ante la vista que le regalaba. 

Las marcas de sus manos, donde sostuvo a Derek de su cadera, seguían ahí, un poco enrojecidas en los bordes.

Miró a su polla y negó con la cabeza, tratando de distraerse pensando en la comida. 

No funcionó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría leer sus opiniones.   
> Un beso, M.


	4. Chapter 4

La versatilidad nunca había sido un problema para Stiles.

Jamás.

Salvo esa ocasión.

Las caderas le dolían y ni hablar del escozor en su culo a causa de la barba de Derek. Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó Derek con el rostro enterrado en su culo, solo que ahora la sensación lo hacía rememorar lo sucedido en la mañana y la llamada que tuvo que hacerle a Steve diciéndole que se había quedado más tiempo en el hotel y que llegaría tarde al centro.

 

+

 

—Fong, dime que tienes algo— Stiles llegó junto al forense, el hombre de rasgos asiáticos que se encargaba del laboratorio de análisis.

—No hay huellas ni muestras en los sobres o en las cartas, aunque— se movió é hacia la computadora— logré ubicar el edificio que se ve por la ventana, es el edificio Chrysler, en Nueva York.

—Así que el acosador era vecino de Danny…—farfulló él— ¿por qué los neoyorquinos están locos? —Fong se encogió de hombros, Stiles realmente no esperaba una respuesta.

—Puedo intentar rastrear la impresora y con mucha suerte obtendríamos el serial, pero no te aseguro nada— Stiles asintió hacia el científico forense. —En cuanto obtenga algo, te llamaré.

—Gracias, Fong— Stiles miró una vez más las fotos antes de salir.

 

+

 

Tamborileó los dedos en el volante mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Tratar de convencer a los modelos de suspender su trabajo había sido en vano, incluso Derek se había reusado, alegando que los de seguridad harían un buen trabajo manteniéndolos a salvo.

Stiles ya no estaba tan seguro.

Miró a los regalos, que se encontraban en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró. Pasaría a ver a Danny y a Charlie antes de ir de nuevo al hotel. Se movió en el asiento e hizo una mueca ante la punzada de irritación en su culo.

Jodido Derek Hale.

Salió del Jeep y caminó a la entrada, se registró en recepción y ahí le indicaron las habitaciones de ambos Williams, Stiles fue primero a la de Danny.

Hubiera preferido no ver la escena con la que se topó.

La lengua de Steve estaba metida hasta el fondo de la garganta de Danny, no le sorprendería si al separarse, el comandante se trajera las anginas de su esposo.

—Me van a sangrar los ojos— exclamó, mientras se los cubría. Pudo escuchar la risa de su jefe y el bufido molesto del rubio, seguramente por haberlos interrumpido.

—No seas mojigato Stiles, además estoy en todo mi derecho considerando que no lo había visto en tres días—Danno lo miró con una ceja enarcada, gesto que, sin querer, le recordó a alguien.

—Háganlo cuando me vaya— farfulló mientras colocaba los globos en el borde de la cama del rubio. Vio a Steve sonreírle sugerentemente a su pareja, Stiles creyó que podría salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a esos dos siempre de esa manera en la oficina, pero no necesitaba verlos en el hospital, muchas gracias.

—No seas animal, no se refiere a eso Steve— Danno se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió.

Si, Stiles había tenido suficiente.

—¿Cuándo te dan el alta? — preguntó el castaño.

—Una semana— respondió Steve— una muy larga semana.

—¿No puedes vivir sin mí, cariño? —inquirió el rubio sonriendo.

—Sabes que no —fue la respuesta del comandante, Stiles creía que podría vomitar una mariposa en cualquier momento. A veces, le seguía costando creer que un hombre como Steve fuera tan tierno.

Era como un bombón duro, pero relleno de chocolate derretido.

No que Stiles hubiera pensado demasiado en ello, vamos, denle una oportunidad, Steve era un hombre muy guapo, con buen físico y Stiles no era ciego.

Si al principio de su carrera, Stiles se sintió ligeramente atraído por McGarrett no fue su culpa.

De cualquier forma, se alegraba por la pareja, porque realmente, no había nadie más que encajara como aquellos dos lo hacían. Se había hecho amigo de ambos con el pasar de los años y prácticamente eran Ohana*.

Stiles siempre tuvo una familia pequeña, solo fueron su padre y él después de que su madre muriera, así que encontrarlos a ellos en Hawái, junto a Chin, Kono, Grace y ¿por qué no? Kamekona, fue algo muy grato para él.

Por primera vez tenía una familia grande.

Tenía a una niña que lo llamaba tío Stiles, a pesar de no ser parientes consanguíneos.

Tenía a una amiga que le había enseñado a surfear y la cultura de Hawái.

Un amigo que le había enseñado más sobre coches de lo que él jamás había aprendido, fue de mucha ayuda hasta que guardó el Jeep azul que perteneció a su madre y compró el nuevo, necesitaba un coche que de verdad corriera.

Uno que le enseñó más formas de cazar un jabalí de las que él creía posible**.

Uno que le hizo más competencias siendo sarcástico de las que jamás había considerado, en serio, Danno usaba igual o más el sarcasmo que él.

Y ahora había un pequeñito rubio que también le diría tío y que a Steve le decía papá.

Stiles aún no podía creer que Rachel, la ex esposa de Danno, le había ocultado que tenía un hijo durante tres años, hasta que el niño enfermó y necesitó un trasplante de médula, por lo que le dijo la verdad al rubio, ya que era el único compatible.

Hablando de Charlie…

—Traje unos regalos para mini Danny— Stiles le había apodado así la primera vez que lo vio, ver a ese niño era como ver a una copia de Daniel, pero en pequeño. — ¿te importa si voy a su habitación? Te dejo en muy buenas manos.

—Vamos contigo— respondió el rubio, mientras sacaba una pierna por el costado de la cama— y Steve devuelve tu mano a su lugar— hasta ese momento, Stiles reparó en que la mano de su jefe estaba perdida en las sábanas.

Stiles no necesitaba ver eso.

—Los espero afuera— sentía sus mejillas calientes. Salió a trompicones de la habitación y se recargó en la pared, esperando a que la pareja saliera.

Cuando se encontraron afuera se dirigieron a la habitación de Charlie, fueron con calma, ya que Danny no podía moverse demasiado rápido.

Al llegar a la zona de pediatría, se sorprendieron del alboroto que había en el pasillo. Stiles vio a varios médicos disfrazados, seguramente para animar a los niños.

Se asomó a la habitación donde entraron los médicos, Stiles se sorprendió aun más al ver a las personas en el interior, no solo estaba el personal del hospital, también varios hombres que él conocía bastante bien.

Derek, Jordan, Isaac y Jackson.

Todos llevaban bolsas de regalos en las manos y Derek y Jordan traían puestas unas narices de payaso.

Stiles salió de la habitación con prisa y fue detrás de Steve. Charlie estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un pequeño libro, los recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese niño era adorable.

Stiles se olvidó de lo que sucedía en la otra habitación.

 

+

 

Tanto Steve como Stiles podían quedarse más tiempo con Charlie, pero Danno debía descansar, así lo había ordenado el médico que los encontró en la habitación del pequeño. Solo los dejaron estar un poco más para hacerles compañía a la brigada de risas -así se llamaba el personal que hacía visitas a los niños- y a las personas que muy amablemente habían hecho una donación al hospital y habían visitado a los niños.

Mejor conocidos como: la bola de modelos que él debía ayudar a proteger.

Cuando iban saliendo de la habitación del pequeño rubio, Stiles se acercó a Jordan, dejando que Steve y Danno caminaran de regreso a su habitación.

—Esto que hacen es muy amable, pero ¿dónde está la seguridad? —preguntó Stiles, tratando de no enfadarse, ¿cómo los iban a mantener a salvo si ni ellos mismos lo tomaban en serio?

Jordan le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—Nos están esperando afuera, no íbamos a dejar que tipos armados entraran con los niños, los iban a asustar.

Stiles frunció el ceño, tanto él como Steve iban armados.

—Además, valió totalmente la pena para ver a esos pequeños sonreír, aunque creo que llegaré a mi habitación a llorar.

—Te entiendo— murmuró el castaño. Ver a esos niños tan pequeños sufriendo esas terribles enfermedades… tocaban a cualquiera.

—Pero bueno, nada de caras largas— Jordan lo tomó del rostro— por cierto, tu Romeo quiere verte.

¿Acababa de insinuar que él era Julieta?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Oh, por favor, como si no hubiera visto las marcas y chupetones en el cuerpo de Derek, no quería que se los maquillaran, pero el director insistió en que el photo shop arruinaría las tomas.

Stiles casi se atragantó con su saliva.

—Y no olvidemos, que te vi saliendo de su habitación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estabas? —¿en serio, Stiles? ¿solo eso vas a preguntar?, se reprendió a si mismo.

—Subí del gimnasio por las escaleras, sabes que no uso los elevadores y te vi saliendo de su cuarto. —Stiles quería borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que traía— deberías ir con él, parece que en cualquier momento sus ojos se convertirán en dagas y soy demasiado joven para morir. —Stiles volteó, encontrado a Derek observando a Jordan con fuego en los ojos.

Y no del mismo que había en sus ojos la noche anterior.

Jordan le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él, silbando una alegre melodía mientras se metía a otra habitación.

El resto de la brigada también entró, completamente ajeno a su conversación con Parrish y al intercambio de miradas que ahora tenía con Derek.

Fue el pelinegro quien caminó hacia él.

—Hola— musitó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo una vez antes de verlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Fue un gesto tan tierno para Stiles que casi se inclinó sobre sus labios.

Casi.

—Hola— respondió de vuelta.

—¿Cómo estás? —torció los labios, como quien sabe algo que tu no y trata de no reírse.

Stiles le enarcó una ceja, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería y no era precisamente su estado de ánimo.

—Me encuentro perfectamente— musitó, sonriendo— ¿y tú?

—¿No te duele al caminar? —preguntó el modelo.

—No te la quieras creer tanto, amigo.

Derek tarareó y se mordió el labio.

—Entonces creo que no hice bien mi trabajo— Stiles abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente, su enorme boca le iba a meter en un problema. —Cena, esta noche, tu y yo.

Stiles recompuso su expresión e hizo como si lo considerara.

—Si no tengo demasiado trabajo, puede que vaya.

Derek sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras el acosador no haga otro movimiento tú no tienes nada que hacer, tu jefe te dejó asignado con nosotros.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre y maldijo a Steve en sus adentros.

—Además— se inclinó hacia su oído— te daré tan duro esta noche que te vas a acordar de mí toda la semana— ahora sí, Stiles se atragantó con su saliva y su polla saltó interesada ante esas palabras. Derek depositó un beso bajo el lóbulo de su oreja y se alejó, directo al cuarto lleno de niños.

Stiles sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, él y su jodida costumbre de ser fácilmente impresionable.

No miró al interior de la habitación, solo caminó con rapidez directo a donde se encontraba su jefe, listo para despedirse de Danno e ir a su casa.

Necesitaba una buena ducha con agua fría.

 

+

 

La ida a su casa se vio interrumpida por la llamada de Arlo.

—Llegaron nuevas cartas— anunció por el altavoz— ¿te las doy directamente o las llevo a su laboratorio? —Stiles consideró sus opciones rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba más cerca del hotel que de su casa.

Suspiró y respondió.

—Iré por ellas, ¿tienen algo que nos sea útil?

—El mismo contenido que las otras, pero ya sabemos a quienes están dirigidas, una es para Jordan y la otra para Derek.

Stiles apretó tanto el volante que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Justo tenía que estar detrás de los que él conocía.

—Asígnale una escolta personal a cada uno, llevaré los sobres al laboratorio y por la tarde estaré en el hotel.

Y por la noche, pensó.

—Bien, acabo de llamar a mi personal en el hospital, entraran por Derek y Jordan.

—¡No! — exclamó, demasiado fuerte— quiero decir, pueden asustar a los niños, solo que estén listos para cuando salgan.

Arlo pareció dudar al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, te informaré si sucede algo. Stiles— llamó, justo cuando iba a colgar— ¿cómo sabes de los niños?

—Visitaba a un amigo cuando ellos estaban ahí.

Arlo pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y colgó.

Para cuando llegó al hotel, su erección estaba olvidada y no tuvo problemas al bajar. Encontró a Arlo en el loft. El hombre le tendió los sobres y le informó la situación.

—Ya vienen hacia aquí, hay dos hombres con cada uno de ellos y por hoy se ha terminado la sesión de fotos.

—Bien, ¿ya revisaron las habitaciones? —preguntó, metiendo la bolsa con los sobres en su bolsa trasera.

—Ya, todo está bien.

—Okay, en cuanto tenga algo te llamaré.

Arlo asintió y se fue.

Stiles sacó su celular.

—Fong— dijo, en cuanto el forense respondió— tengo más evidencia, voy para allá.

—Detective, pude rastrear el serial de la impresora— dijo a través de la línea— el aparato fue comprado aquí, en la isla.

Stiles detuvo su caminar.

—¿Tomó la foto en Nueva York, pero imprimió la foto aquí?

—Revisé el itinerario de los modelos, estuvieron en Manhattan una semana antes de venir aquí, ésta persona los viene siguiendo desde hace bastante.

Stiles sacó los sobres de su bolsillo y de la bolsa de evidencia, acomodó el celular entre su hombro y su oído y los abrió, sacó las fotos que acompañaban a la carta.

Rápidamente reconoció el paisaje de las playas de Hawái, donde había un hombre contrastando contra el ocaso del sol.

—El acosador está aquí— murmuró y Fong respondió algo de vuelta que él no logró entender— voy para allá.

Colgó la llamada y metió el contenido de vuelta a la bolsa.

En cuanto estuvo en el jeep, aceleró y tomó la dirección al laboratorio.

 

Al llegar, Fong ya lo estaba esperando. Stiles le tendió los sobres y el forense los sacó rápidamente.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, lo más pronto posible.

—Lo sé, sé como pueden terminar estos casos— dijo con pesadez. No era la primera vez que tenían uno. —Te llamaré en cuanto surja algo.

Stiles asintió.

—Gracias.

Miró a su reloj y decidió irse directo al hotel.

Quería revisar él mismo cada una de las habitaciones y conocer a los hombres que cuidarían de los modelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ohana: significa familia.   
> ** Hago alusión a un capítulo donde Steve debía enseñarles a las girl scouts trucos de supervivencia en la selva, en cambio, terminó enseñándoles cómo cazar un jabalí.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles conoció a los guardias que Arlo les había asignado a Jordan y Derek primero, ambos estaban apostados en la entrada de la habitación, por fuera.

Eso tal vez le traería un problema por la noche, pero primero estaba la seguridad de Derek antes de su calentura.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Jordan, se encontró al castaño caminando en boxers por el lugar.

—Preferiría que un policía pasara la noche conmigo, considerando que el acosador va detrás de mí, pero algo que me dice que tú ya estás apartado.

Stiles sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿El oficial buenote no está disponible? —presionó Jordan.

—¿Steve? Está felizmente casado, lo siento amigo— Jordan chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué todos los buenos ya están ocupados? —Stiles se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que mande a alguien para que se quede contigo?

—Nop— Jordan se sentó en el sofá— con los dos que están afuera es más que suficiente.

Stiles recorrió la habitación por completo, revisó los armarios y el balcón.

—Parece que todo está en orden— anunció cuando regresó a la pequeña salita— quiero que en la noche cierres con seguro la puerta corrediza del balcón, no sabemos de qué es capaz esta persona.

—Bien— Stiles se dirigió a la puerta— saluda a Derek de mi parte.

El castaño apretó con fuerza la perilla antes de salir.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Derek y estuvo a punto de entrar sin toca cuando recordó a las personas apostadas a los lados de la puerta.

Tocó dos veces y Derek le abrió, recibiéndolo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Con más razones tienes que pasar la noche conmigo— dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta y acorraló al detective contra ella. Stiles se perdió un minuto en el mar de colores que sus ojos eran. Derek, sin pedir permiso ni avisar, rozó sus labios con los suyos, un gesto pequeño, tierno.

—Joder, me moría por hacer eso— murmuró Derek, Stiles sonrió y respondió, presionando sus bocas juntas y lamiendo el labio inferior del pelinegro con su lengua.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó con el borde del sofá. Se giró rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Derek y haciéndolo caer.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el modelo, aferrando su playera entre sus manos. Derek empujó su cadera contra la de Stiles, haciendo que éste sintiera su erección contra el muslo.

Un jadeo salió de ambos ante el contacto.

Stiles había comenzado a sacar la playera de Derek por su cabeza, por segunda vez se podía permitir romper la línea de lo profesional, cuando unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron.

El detective se puso rápidamente en pie, desenfundado su arma y dejando a un jadeante Derek en el sofá.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó, volteando a verlo. Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

—Debe ser el servicio de comida, me tome el atrevimiento de pedir unos aperitivos antes de cenar.

Derek se puso en pie, pero Stiles lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y caminando hacia la puerta.

La abrió un poco, dejando ver al trabajador del hotel que le sonrió con incomodidad ante la revisión que ya estaban llevando a cabo los guardias.

—Todo en orden, puede pasar— musitó uno de ellos. Stiles abrió la puerta por completo, aún sin guardar su arma. Derek caminó hasta donde se encontraban con parsimonia, tomó la cuenta, la firmó, rebusco en sus bolsillos y sacó varios billetes para darle propina al camarero.

—En un rato llamaré para pedir la cena— informó el modelo— no le metan otro susto a quien venga, por favor. — Derek jaló el carro con él hasta la salita. Stiles vio salir al trabajador y guardó su arma.

—Podrías haber avisado —murmuró el castaño. Vio a Derek encogerse de hombros.

—No pensé que sucedería eso —dijo con sencillez. Stiles rodó los ojos y caminó hasta él.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionó viendo el contenido de los platos, había chocolates, fresas, dulces e incluso manzanas, junto a una botella de chamapgne. —no puedo tomar, estoy de servicio.

—¿Ni un poquito? —inquirió Derek.

—Nope— respondió— suficiente es lo que hemos hecho como para que rompa más reglas.

—¿Tener sexo conmigo rompe las reglas?

—Técnicamente eres una víctima, es éticamente incorrecto lo que he hecho— musitó Stiles, dándose cuenta del peso de sus palabras y acciones. Derek se acercó a él y tomó su barbilla entre las manos.

—Fui yo quien te provoque, quien lo quería y aun quiere, no debería haber nada incorrecto en ello.

Stiles se mordió el labio, sin querer ver a los ojos a Derek, sabía que si lo hacía no se podría ir.

—Ey— lo llamó el pelinegro, dándole un beso en la mandíbula— ey, está bien— sus labios se trasladaron a su mejilla— yo lo quiero y tú también, ¿por qué negárnoslo? —le giró el rostro y besó su nariz antes de rozar sus labios.

Stiles cometió el error de ver los ojos de Derek.

 

+

 

No estaba muy seguro cuál fue el momento en el que llegaron a la habitación, solo que él cayó sobre su espalda en el colchón y Derek se colocó encima de él, sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus clavículas.

Stiles desabrochó el pantalón de Derek, paseando sus manos por sus muslos antes de detenerse en su culo y apretar, el modelo gimió y mordió sobre su costilla en respuesta.

—Que impaciente— murmuró Derek contra su piel. Siguió bajando por su estómago, deteniéndose en el vello de su camino feliz y tironeando de él con sus dientes.

Derek se puso sobre sus rodillas y jaló sus pantalones junto a los boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Stiles, no dispuesto a estar en esa diferencia de condiciones, tironeó de los pantalones de Derek, a lo que el hombre sonrió y se puso en pie para sacarlos él mismo.

A pesar de ya haberlo visto y tenido en su interior, todo hay que decirlo, Stiles no pudo evitar ver con detenimiento la polla de Derek y sentirse expuesto ante la hambrienta mirada del pelinegro.

—¿Sabes? No me gusta esperar— murmuró, usando las mismas palabras que Derek le dijo la noche anterior.

Derek le dio una sonrisa que auguraba de todo menos buenas intenciones y caminó hasta la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas y sin más dilaciones, lamió su pene, una lamida larga y dura a través de todo su eje.

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin querer, mientras se mordía los labios para que no lo escucharan. Sabía que era ruidoso durante el sexo y tener a los guardias afuera no era lo mejor para él.

Alzó la mirada cuando sintió que Derek lo tragó por completo, encontrándose con esos ojos que lo miraban con intensidad. Se la sacó de la boca con un pequeño y demasiado obsceno “pop”, se arrastró sobre su cuerpo y le dio un devastador beso que, combinado con el agarre de la mano de Derek sobre su pene, le hizo cerrar los ojos y ya no pudo evitar el gemido que murió en la boca del otro.

—Así— murmuró Derek contra sus labios cuando se separaron por aire— me gusta escucharte, no quiero que te calles.

Stiles quiso reírse, generalmente le pedían que se callara.

—Los guardias— logró responder, antes de perderse en la bruma de sensaciones.

—Que les den, no les importa lo que tú y yo hacemos aquí adentro— Derek le mordió en el cuello y fue cuando sintió un líquido frío contra su entrada.

¿Cuándo Derek tomó el lubricante?

Sintió al modelo haciendo círculos con su dedo en su entrada, mientras sus bocas volvían a besarse y el agarre de Derek no se aflojaba.

El primer dedo entró con facilidad, seguido por el segundo casi inmediatamente. Mordió el labio de Derek hasta que sintió la sangre en su boca.

Creyó ver las estrellas en el techo cuando los dedos tocaron ese punto dentro de él que le hacía sentir placer desde el inicio de la columna hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Ah— gimió contra la boca del otro, sintió su sonrisa mientras introducía un tercer dedo.

Derek se estaba tomando su tiempo, torturándolo con el lento vaivén de sus dedos en el interior, rozando su próstata lentamente con ellos cada que podía.

Cuando introdujo el cuarto, Stiles creía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Derek besó sus párpados, su frente, su nariz antes de dejar un beso en la base de su cuello y alzar sus piernas.

—Stiles— llamó, a lo que el castaño abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada llena de lujuria del pelinegro— quiero que me mires cuando esté dentro de ti— Stiles alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Derek, había algo en sus ojos, junto con la lujuria, que no lograba identificar.

Derek acomodó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y lentamente, demasiado lento si le preguntan a Stiles, se fue introduciendo en él. Stiles quería cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se lo exigía ante la cantidad de sensaciones que lo invadieron, pero la voz de Derek no se lo permitía.

Ni siquiera entendía lo que le decía de tan embotados que estaban sus sentidos.

Cuando Derek llegó hasta el fondo y se detuvo, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a la invasión, Stiles pudo entender lo que le decía.

—¿Estás bien? — cuestionó Derek.

Esta definitivamente no era la primera vez de Stiles y tampoco la primera vez que tenía a Derek en el interior -esa misma mañana lo habían hecho- pero sí la primera que le preguntaban si se encontraba bien cuando alguien estaba dentro de él.

Aunque por la mañana todo había sido tan rápido… esta ocasión, Derek se había tomado su tiempo, realmente ninguno de los dos tenía que estar en algún otro lado en un corto lapso.

Stiles asintió, incapaz de encontrar su voz para responder. A Derek pareció bastarle.

Se movió un poco, retrocediendo hasta la mitad para volver a entrar con lentitud. Derek se agachó, haciendo que Stiles se doblara por la cintura un poco más y poniendo a prueba su elasticidad, hasta llegar a su oído.

—¿Sientes cómo te llena? — inquirió, embistiendo con un poco más de fuerza esa vez, haciendo que Stiles jadeara. Asintió y Derek golpeó de nuevo con fuerza— me gusta que me respondan cuando pregunto algo.

Bien, Stiles no había visto esa parte dominante de Derek, pero, qué demonios, a él también le gustaba.

—Sí— gimió cuando Derek rodó de nuevo las caderas.

—Vas a recordar toda la semana cómo estuve dentro de ti hoy, ante el más mínimo movimiento lo harás— prometió el pelinegro y Stiles no dudaba de que lo cumpliría.

Derek comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y seguido, sin perder nunca el contacto con su mirada. Stiles apretó las sábanas con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba al antebrazo de Derek.

Olvidó por completo el tratar de ser silencioso cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y resonaban en la habitación, acompañando los de Derek.

La sobrecarga de placer, cada vez que golpeaba su próstata, lo estaba llevando al borde.

—No pares, no— su voz se rompió.

—¿Más? —murmuró Derek contra sus labios.

—Más— ordenó.

Derek sonrió complacido y golpeó con más fuerza contra él.

Stiles podía sentir su orgasmo construyéndose de tal forma que sabía que sería el mejor que había tenido.

Su estómago se contraía en espasmos, los dedos de sus pies se habían enroscado en torno al aire y sus manos apretaban con fuerza lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Cuando el latigazo de placer lo golpeó, Stiles se dejó ir con un grito, apretando en su interior a Derek con fuerza, que golpeó contra él un par de veces más antes de vaciarse dentro.

Stiles había cerrado los ojos, inevitablemente, y cuando los abrió se encontró a Derek mirándolo con ternura.

—¿Sigues encontrándote bien? — Derek rodó sus caderas y Stiles se sorprendió al sentirlo medio duro aun en su interior.

—Sí, ¿otra ronda? — Derek bajó sus piernas con cuidado y lo tomó de la cintura, para hacerlos girar, quedando él contra la cama y Stiles sentado sobre su erección.

—Por supuesto que sí— Derek lo jaló en un beso y se movió contra él.

Stiles plantó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Derek e hizo círculos con su cadera.

Sería una larga noche.

 

+

 

Stiles despertó primero, tenía su brazo en torno a la cintura de Derek, que le estaba dando la espalda.

El pelinegro roncaba ligeramente y Stiles aprovechó para mover su mano solo un poco hacia abajo. Depositó un beso en la nuca del modelo cuando alcanzó su erección, que estaba ligeramente endurecida.

Derek gimió en sueños ante el toque. Stiles sonrió y bajó sus labios, dejando besos por todo el cuello de Derek, sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

El siguiente gemido que le regaló le dejó saber que ya no estaba durmiendo. Derek se dio la vuelta, robándole un beso enganchando su mano en su cuello. Sus dedos se estaban acercando a la entrada del moreno cuando su celular sonó.

El pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma— musitó Derek, su voz ahogada a causa de la colcha. Stiles tomó su celular de la cómoda, respondió sin ver quien era.

—Detective Stiles Stilinski— murmuró, tratando de que su molestia no se notara. Ya era la segunda vez que los interrumpían.

—Stiles— era Fong— encontré una huella en las fotos, la acabo de pasar por el programa de reconocimiento, pertenece a Brian Mathews, tiene varias órdenes de restricción en su contra y hace seis meses salió del hospital psiquiátrico donde purgó su condena por acoso.

—¿Está en la isla? — Derek lo soltó cuando Stiles le empujó el brazo, sentándose en la cama.

—Llegó hace tres días, según su pasaporte— murmuró Fong.

—Bien, pediré que refuercen la seguridad.

—Stiles, te encuentras en el hotel, ¿no?

—Sí— el castaño ya se iba a poner la ropa interior cuando el forense habló. Escuchó a Derek levantarse de la cama y lo vio al tiempo de que salía de la habitación.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que te quedes ahí, puede que Brian intenté algo en el hotel.

—Sí, iré con el equipo a revisar la zona, gracias Fong.

—Es mi trabajo— respondió antes de colgar.

Stiles llamó a su jefe mientras se colocaba los boxers.

—Steve, necesito una orden de captura contra Brian Mathews, llegó a la isla hace tres días y es quien está detrás de Derek y Jordan.

—Bien, llamaré a Kono para que la emita.

—¿No estás en el centro? — cuestionó Stiles, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—No, pasé la noche con Danno después de terminar el caso.

—Oh, bien, dale mis saludos y a Charlie por favor.

—Lo haré, con cuidado Stiles, en un rato iré para el hotel.

—No te apures Steve, todo está controlado.

El comandante se despidió y colgó. Stiles detuvo el agarre sobre la perilla cuando escuchó voces al otro lado.

—Pudimos ser amigos— la voz llegaba atenuada, pero sabía que quien fuera estaba alterado y no era Derek quien hablaba.

—Nunca me hicieron llegar nada de correspondencia, no te conozco, por favor no me hagas daño.

—¿Quién es el que está en tu habitación?

Stiles se congeló. Brian ya había llegado al hotel, ¿cómo pasó a seguridad? Con prisas, tomó su arma, que había dejado en la mesita de noche y entreabrió la puerta.

Alcanzó a ver a Derek de pie en la sala, justo frente a la puerta corrediza del balcón y a un hombre castaño frente al sofá. No lograba ver su rostro, pero sí la pistola con la que apuntaba a Derek.

—Te pregunté ¿quién es el que está en tu habitación? —dijo con voz calmada. Derek miró en su dirección, encontrándose con su mirada.

Stiles abrió la puerta por completo sin hacer ruido.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —vio a Derek erguirse por completo y aferrando sus manos en puños, estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. No había manera de que un golpe le ganara a una pistola.

—Tú eres mío, Derek, ¿no lo ves? Soy perfecto para ti —Derek miró horrorizado al hombre frente a él cuando recargó el arma.

—¡Oye! —gritó Stiles, llamando la atención de Brian, que volteó y Stiles no dudo en jalar el gatillo.

El cuerpo de Brian se desplomó en el suelo y Derek lo miró con horror.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el castaño.

Derek parpadeó en su dirección varias veces antes de asentir.

—Podría estar peor— murmuró antes de soltar una risita histérica.

Stiles bajó su arma, se acercó al cuerpo de Brian y alejó la pistola con una patada, le tomó el pulso, asegurándose de ya no sentirlo.

Dejó su arma sobre el sofá y caminó hasta Derek, lo abrazó, esperando no ser rechazado. El pelinegro apretó sus brazos en torno a él antes de darle un beso en el costado del cuello.

Pasos corriendo los hicieron separarse, aunque no tenía mucho caso, ambos estaban en boxers y las marcas en los cuerpos de ambos no se ocultarían a menos que se vistieran.

Arlo entró a la habitación, seguido de tres hombres, todos con las armas desenfundadas y listas.

—Vimos por las cámaras que los cuatro guardias estaban inconscientes— explicó el jefe de seguridad. Se detuvo al ver el cuerpo en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — murmuró Derek. Arlo asintió.

—Solo los drogó, se recuperarán.

—Espera— dijo Stiles— ¿Jordan? —inquirió.

—Se encuentra bien, solo atacó a sus guaridas para que no vinieran aquí, tengo tres hombres con él justo ahora.

—Está bien— musitó el castaño, había comenzado a alejarse de Derek cuando éste lo tomo de la mano.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar?

Stiles sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tendré bastante papeleo y debo hablar con Steve antes— señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás, si Arlo y los demás los estaban viendo, y era más que seguro que los vieron al llegar, no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Llámame entonces— murmuró Derek— ¿sí?

A Stiles le costaba creer que el mismo hombre le había dado órdenes por la noche. Sonrió con ternura y asintió.

—Lo haré, pero ahora me tengo que ir —se alejó de él, pero, de nuevo, Derek lo jaló. Esta vez para darle un beso que fue demasiada lengua y mordidas en el labio.

—Con cuidado— farfulló contra sus labios.

Stiles asintió y casi corrió a la habitación, si no se iba pronto no lograría salir nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿Coments? Lo que quieran, es bien recibido :)


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles se sentó en la barda de piedra, con las piernas hacia el acantilado y observó el mar. Ese lugar era tan pacífico y poco transitado que se había convertido en su sitio favorito.

Escuchó a sus espaldas un coche deteniéndose, no se sorprendió al ver a Derek sentado a su lado.

A fin de cuentas, Stiles lo había citado ahí.

—Es un bello lugar— musitó Derek. Stiles sonrió.

—Hawái tiene muchos bellos lugares. 

—Me gustaría conocerlos todos —dijo el pelinegro, Stiles movió su mano un poco, solo un poco, encontrándose con los dedos de Derek.

—Necesitarías quedarte bastante tiempo para conocerlos, yo tengo aquí cinco años y aun no los conozco todos. —miró hacia Derek cuando éste entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Me dejarías acompañarte? —cuestionó una sonrisa— no son lo único que quiero conocer. —Derek lo miró a los ojos mientras lo decía.

Stiles mordió su labio inferior, tratando de que su sonrisa no se extendiera más, con la otra mano tocó su mejilla, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Supongo que sí, no veo el problema— Derek negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla— aunque deberás pedir vacaciones o algo de tu carrera de modelo.

Derek le dio un apretón.

—Ya lo hice— murmuró— este parece un buen lugar para asentarme, ¿no crees?

Stiles volteó a verlo tan rápido que le dolió el cuello.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría conocerte mejor si no lo hago? No podemos empezar una relación a distancia solo así, no creo que funcione.

—¿Relación? —Stiles sentía su boca seca, los ojos de Derek se ampliaron ligeramente.

—A menos que tu no quieras, claro.

Stiles negó vehemente con la cabeza.

—Sí quiero, pero creo que vamos demasiado rápido.

—Por favor, Sti, ya tuvimos sexo, en teoría eso pasa después de la tercera cita, ¿qué más da si empezamos por el medio?

Derek tenía un punto en eso y Stiles nunca había sido un chico de seguir la pauta de las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en algo así como una relación? —Derek asintió.

—Y si no funciona, siempre nos queda el sexo.

Stiles bufó, pero concordó con él.

—En ese caso— se inclinó hacia Derek— haré esto cuando quiera —unió sus labios y el moreno hizo un sonidito de afirmación.

Cuando se separaron, Derek le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Stiles se acomodó sobre el hombro de Derek y ambos apreciaron cómo el sol se ocultaba.

Internamente, ambos deseando que lo suyo realmente funcionara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al final! D:   
> Espero les haya gustado :)  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
